Azkadellia's Love
by Calliope Phantom
Summary: Azkadellia blames herself for what happened to the OZ. And only DG can help her feel like a person again. Femme slash.


She wanted so much to be loved by the people of the OZ. However, years of tyranny, hate, and murder were too much to over look. The people welcomed her back as princess, but did not trust her. Emptiness filled her.

The return of her body and her sister helped fill that emptiness. But there was still a part of her that was a mystery… A mystery that she wasn't sure she was ready to solve.

DG was there as a shoulder and a friend to her sister. They helped each other through times when they felt they would never make it through. Seldom did they have time to be with each other and recreate the special bond they had so long ago. Their lessons kept them apart most of the time.

Azkadellia stood at the tallest tower of the palace and looked at the purple moon. The slight breeze blew her dark hair softly around her face. A sound could not be heard. Not even her breathing. This was her place to think and relax. Sleep became rare for her these days. The witch, though dead and gone, still haunted her past as well as her dreams. She didn't want to see her face.

"Az," a soft voice called from behind her.

DG stood in the doorway. She wore a long silk top and had on a pair of pants she had brought back from Kansas. Azkadellia smiled slightly.

"Yes," she assured her.

"What are you doing out here," she asked walking slowly to her sisters side.

"I… I couldn't sleep," Az hoped that would be enough for DG. It wasn't.

"That can't be all. Please… don't shut me out. I didn't save you so we could be strangers," DG said placing a hand under her sisters' chin.

The princesses were quiet for a long moment. "I don't want to see her face any more Deeg. I want it to be as if it never happened," Azkadellia whispered. "The people don't trust me. And why should they? I'm a tyrant."

"No! You're not. She possessed _you_ remember? You've done nothing wrong."

"It doesn't matter. I cannot walk down the street without a look of disdain. The people of the OZ forget nothing and forgive nothing."

"It's not true. Don't say that," DG whispered. She looked at her sister. A single tear rolled down Az's cheek. DG wiped it away carefully.

"Why does it matter Azkadellia?"

Azkadellia looked at her sister with curiosity. "Why does it matter what _they_ think? Mother loves you father loves you… I love you."

Her last statement was almost too quiet to hear. Azkadellia thought that she might have heard another meaning in that statement. She couldn't be sure. The tears she tried so hard to hold back now flowed freely down her cheeks. She let DG put her arms around her. She sobbed against her sister's shoulder. Everything that she had kept inside came out. It was a long time until her loud sobs became soft cries.

DG held Azkadellia closely and once she had stopped crying she said, "C'mon. Lets get you to bed."

DG helped her sister up delicately, as if she would shatter into a million pieces. They walked down the long corridor of stairs so the main hall. Taking a right they stepped over the threshold into Azkadellia's room. It was quite big for one person and very secluded from the rest of the palace.

The walls were black and the canopy bed was a dark green with a purple hue. A single vanity with a mirror was in the corner of the room next to the balcony. Azkadellia kept her private room very neat. Books were in perfect alignment and papers were stacked in order.

DG settled her older sister on the bed and lit a lamp on the night side table. Her sister looked exhausted and unkempt, like she'd been up for too long.

"You really need sleep Azzie. Lie down," DG cooed.

Azkadellia lay down on her side facing her sister. The younger princess brushed her older sister's hair out of her eyes. She continued to stroke it gently as she talked to Az quietly.

"I wish you wouldn't think about it so much… As long as you're alive and well, it shouldn't matter. Just show the entire OZ that you're not what that evil witch was… You're good," DG whispered thinking that Az had already fallen asleep.

"I'll work on it," Azkadellia whispered in a chuckle.

"I thought you were asleep," DG chuckled back. She leaned forward and kissed her sister on the cheek. She turned to go, when the older princess grabbed the younger's wrist.

"Please don't go. Can you sleep with me," Azkadellia whispered.

"Yes… I'll stay," DG said kissing her forehead this time. She got on the bed and lay beside her big sister.

Azkadellia turned and faced DG. They looked at each other for a few seconds, green eyes meeting brown. There was something in the others eyes that was so recognizable yet so foreign. But what was it?

Azkadellia held up her right hand. DG placed her left hand against it. They were the same size. The elder sister took her sisters hand and traced the lines on it. She looked as if she were trying to read what DG's future was. In truth, Azkadellia was trying to make sure she knew her sister as well as she knew herself. Placing her DG's finger to her lips, she kissed them.

"I love you too… you know," she whispered to her.

"I know," DG said.

Leaning into Azkadellia, DG placed her lips against Az's in a sisterly fashion. But it turned into something more. They each opened their mouth to the other and allowed their tongues to meet. Neither thought about what was going on just the feeling of the other so close.

DG put her arms around Azkadellia's neck and Az put her arms around DG's waist. A salty wetness mixed with their touching lips, making DG break the kiss. She allowed Az to cry softly for a few seconds. Placing her forehead against Azkadellia's she kissed her lips lightly to comfort her.

Their lips met again only more passionate this time. DG rolled over so she was on top of Azkadellia kissing her neck as she went. She placed soft, loving kisses on her chest, neck and breasts.

"I'll take care of you Azzie," DG said between their kisses.

Together, they worked on taking each other's clothes off. Azkadellia's went first, being a flimsy nightgown, DG's second. Their porcelain bodies matched perfectly together, every limb and every curve exactly the same.

DG left Az's mouth in search of unexplored territory. She found hard nipples ready for her. She put tender loving kisses on her breasts just before she took Az's nipple in her mouth. The sheer feel of it made Azkadellia gasp. DG circled the nipple using her tongue then used her teeth to nibble it gently. She alternated between the two, sucking one and massaging the other. After what seemed like a short time, to Azkadellia, DG moved down her muscled stomach. Her hands traveled the path her lips made. Azkadellia's hands traveled the same path as well finally intertwining with DG's. DG smiled against her sisters white skin and kissed it. Moving lower DG kissed the light mound of hair between Az's legs. Az's legs opened instinctively to her sister waiting mouth.

DG licked along Az's sex and inner thighs, teasing her slightly. Azkadellia whimpered and spread her legs wider, urging DG to go further. Answering the request, DG let her tongue enter Az's wet center. She was met with a sweet ambrosia liquid that she had never tasted before. She wanted more. Her tongue moved along smooth, wet flesh. Both princesses had never felt anything quite like this before. It washed over them in waves creating an irresistible sensation.

DG's tongue began to move faster and faster, than she pushed her tongue inside of Azkadellia. Azkadellia gasped and ripped at the sheets harder. Her hips lifted of the bed to meet DG's mouth, to gain more touch. The young princess placed her hands on Azkadellia's hips and pushed them to the bed. Only then did she go deeper into her. One of Az's hands left the sheets and entangled itself in DG's hair. She pushed DG's head lightly, urging her to bring her release.

Strong waves crashed over Azkadellia again and again. She could feel muscles contract and her body fill with butterflies. DG's hands seemed to be everywhere as her orgasm came. Her hands intertwined with Azkadellia's and their lips met tenderly. Tongues, arms, legs mingled together as her orgasm ended. Az's chest rose up and down heavily as she caught her breath. DG held Azkadellia close.

The older princess leaned into her sister and kissed her collarbone. DG grinned and kissed her back.

"Please…" Azkadellia whispered in DG's ear. "I need you inside."

Her hand went down and paused at Az's opening, DG wasn't sure if a man or a woman before had ever touched her sister. Then she noticed how Azkadellia held onto her as if DG held her very soul. She glanced at her sister. In Azkadellia's eyes there was a love they both knew could never belong to or be seen by any other than DG.

"I won't hurt you," She told Az.

Az gave the faintest of smiles and kissed DG's shoulder. DG slid two fingers into Azkadellia delicately, hearing her sister give the slightest hint of pain. Adding another finger she slowly began to move her fingers in and out of Azkadellia.

In her own time Az began to move her hips along with DG's slight thrusts. The pain was gone and now she only wanted to feel DG. Her hips set a fast pace which DG adapted to in no time at all. Together they danced to rhythm that only there bodies knew, a rhythm that was remembered through time and memory and love.

Azkadellia reared her head back on the pillow as DG filled her again and again. She screamed and groaned DG's name and dug her nails into the strong back that supported her.

DG, needing her own release, grinded her sex against Azkadellia's leg. The feeling of her sister's wetness against her leg was enough to send her over the edge. She fell into the darkness. And it seemed for a time that she would never get back up. The blackness wanted to swallow her up, but DG wouldn't allow it.

"I've got you Az. I've got you," DG whispered in her sister's ear.

Their chests heaved. DG's fingers were still in Azkadellia and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave just yet. Azkadellia laid her head on her sister's chest. She could feel her younger sisters hand still inside of her. Sighing she cuddled in closer to DG.

The younger princess made a move to take her hand from Azkadellia's sex but was stopped.

"Don't," Az asked. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"I'm not going anywhere Azzie," DG said kissing her older sister's lips.

They lay together in the euphoria of their lovemaking, just breathing. Neither of them knew how long they were there or what time it was or if it was even still dark outside. It didn't matter. There was just them.

Nor Azkadellia nor DG thought about what others would think, if the knew. To them it didn't seem wrong… It seemed to be on different conditions with them.

When DG finally came out of Azkadellia she was asleep. DG put an arm around Azkadellia and fell asleep.

Clouds covered the sky when DG woke up, both suns barely shown on the OZ. She looked over at her sister, still in a deep slumber. She gave a tired smile and ran a hand along Azkadellia's smooth back.

Her lips kissed Az's shoulder. In a very hushed tone she said, "Az-ka-dellia… wake up."

She ran her fingertips along Azkadellia's side. Stirring slightly, Azkadellia opened her eyes.

"Morning Az," DG said kissing her shoulder again.

"Morning," she whispered back.

Azkadellia looked out at the weather outside. "Looks like it's going to rain," she said resting her head in her hand.

"Probably," DG said still running her hands along Az's side.

The older princess smiled. Just then the soft patter of rain began on the roof and the balcony.

"Let's go out into it," Azkadellia said getting out of bed and slipping her silk robe on.

She ran to the balcony doors and went out into the rain. It was soft warm rain. And the smell it left behind reminded her of the night she had just spent with DG. DG came outside in a similar robe and stood next to her sister.

This is all they had wanted. To spend time together, to get to know each other. They weren't sure what the future held… But they longed to greet it.


End file.
